greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser
The MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser was one of the several MC80 Star Cruiser designs built by the Mon Calamari.1 Originally fielded before the First War as civilian vessels,9 they were modified by the Alliance of Nations, and served in command ship and battleship roles in the Alliance Fleet. Although the most common MC80 subclass was the MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser,1 the Home One type was perhaps the most famous of all Alliance capital ship designs, as it was the class of the Home One and the Independence, which served as Admiral Ackbar's flagships in many famous battles such as the Great Battle of Endor and the Battle of the Resena Line. Characteristics Dimensions No two Mon Calamari ships were identical, each being individually designed and constructed,15 but they were gradually standardized by the extensive refitting and adjustments made to the hulls when the vessels were converted for combat duty.31 Most ships were 1.2km in length,3 but individual ships were 1.4km4 or even bigger.5 Even the Home One and her sisters formed a uniform design type: cylindrical hulls, with a tapered bow, hangar-bays amidships, and bulbous stern mounting ten huge sublight thrusters: four M8.0-StarDrive main thrusters and six M4.5-StarDrive maneuvering engines. Home One was originally designed for deep-space exploration, and was constructed with massive panoramic viewports, which had to be removed when she was rebuilt as a warship.9 This may have been true of her sister-ships as well. Crew complement The standard crew of the Home One type consisted of 5,402 individuals, 78 gunners, and a passenger complement of 1,200 troops.1 A minimum operating crew of 1,230 was shared by the Home One,9 and by her sister-ship, the Independence.16 Hangar complement The number of starfighters carried appeared to vary: whereas the Home One is said to have carried ten squadrons,17 the Independence was limited to just two squadrons of fighters in later years under the New Republic.13 It is unknown whether the hangar facilities were the same on different ships,18 although three of the known vessels had a large hangar on the starboard side of the hull. Internal design differences may also have affected cargo capacity, which was 20,000 metric tons aboard the Home One.9 Offensive and defensive systems The Home One types had more armor and armaments than the Liberty type, and were subsequently more rare. Standard armament for the subclass included 36 turbolasers, 36 heavy ion cannons and six tractor beam projectors.1 Home One types lacked the Executor's point defense laser systems because their turbolasers' tracking systems were sufficient in targeting and destroying smaller craft and starfighters. Their turbolasers were also capable of planetary bombardment, although they were seldom used in this capacity. Home One is known to have carried heavy hull armor and powerful shields, comparable to an Imperial-class Star Destroyer,9 but she is said to have carried the heaviest armor and weaponry of any ship, which means the other ships of the subclass were relatively less well-protected.19 Bridge tower Home One type ships appeared to have multiple command pods scattered across each ship, protruding from both the dorsal and ventral areas of the hull. One of these served as the command center for the ship.5 Main bridge The commanding officer could be situated in a chair attached to a swiveling robotic arm that overlooked both the bridge crew as well as a panoramic window out into space.5 The bridge contained a CS-Mark 12 holoprojector table situated in the middle of a briefing room section, which crew members used to monitor events during a battle.520 The Home One, like almost all early Mon Cal cruisers, retained her original, species-specific bridge control systems, meaning that, while the bulk of the crew was drawn from the many species that made up the Rebellion, the command crew was made up entirely of Mon Calamari.9 There is some evidence, however, that one ship of the class was modified for a human command crew.21Category:StarshipsCategory:AlliesCategory:Allied StarshipsCategory:Mon Calamari Star Cruisers